The present invention relates to dental hygiene and, more particularly, to a toothbrush assembly for rinsing and cleaning a user's mouth by urging streams of water therethrough to remove plaque and food debris on and between teeth as well as below the gum line.
When using a standard toothbrush to remove plaque from teeth and to clean gum lines, most people assume they are using the toothbrush correctly as they have been using it since their youth. However, users of toothbrushes frequently suffer from gingivitis and gum disease because of bacteria build-up that their brushing does not remove.
As can be seen, there is a need for a water toothbrush assembly adapted to force streams water through the toothbrush to remove the plaque build-up, wherein hot water can be used to clean the teeth and below and between the gum lines.